Payback's a b1tch!
by addicted-mb
Summary: Sequel to Elevator as requested on LJ - Femslash Em/JJ. Please read elevator first! Garcia saw the two of them in the elevator, now she's blackmailing them for the tape.


﻿﻿**Title**: Payback's a b1tch!  
**Author:** addicted-mb  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
**Ratings:** M  
**Disclaimers**: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.

**Authors Notes:** This is a sequel to Elevator. Please read this first to make sense of it! This was an idea by malexfaith on LJ. So it's dedicated to you, malexfaith for the idea!

It's a little different to the other one, but please review and let me know what you think! I was a little unsure of the ending.

* * *

"OK girls, how can I delicately put this?"

The quirky All-Knowing Goddess sat with her arms crossed, awkwardly looking at Emily and JJ concerned.

Both Emily and JJ had come into the room separately, making sure their chairs were as far apart as they could possibly get in Garcia's lab.

For an outsider looking in, it would appear that JJ and Emily disliked each other. Garcia knew different. She saw THOSE tapes. She'd seen what Emily had done to JJ. She also saw how Jennifer had liked it.

Shaking the images out of her head and letting her cheeks cool a little, she cleared her throat.

She could tell that the girls were deeply attracted to the other, but were just too afraid to let the other know.

_Stubborn girls, too stubborn for either one of them to make that next move!  
_  
She shook her head once more.

Emily decided the air was becoming too thick to breath and she wanted to get this over with.

"Uh, Garcia...?"

"Sorry girls....I just don't know how to delicately put this?"

Both girls held their breath.

_She knew._

__

She saw.

_The elevator.  
_  
"Oh my God, Garcia! You didn't?" The look on Emily's face was sheer horror.

JJ's mouth was wide open and her face, red as beetroot. She could not look her blonde friend in the eyes. How could she ever again?

It was Garcia's turn to go red, "I didn't mean to....I, I took it off the air! No one else has seen it. I have a copy here," she opened her hand up with a DVD marked, "XXX-JEm."

"What, you gave us a shipper name also?" Emily rolled her eyes.

JJ snapped her head across at Emily and gave her one of her trademark pissed-off looks. "This! Is your entire fault!"

"The last time I checked, you didn't seem to be fighting too hard for me to stop..." Emily boasted and smirked at Garcia, before remembering she was also annoyed with her for keeping a copy in the first place and returned to a glare.

"What do you want, Garcia?" Jennifer asked meekly.

"Mmm...Well let me see...?" She began daydreaming about what she could get for the DVD.

_Two hot chicks, with guns, getting it on in the elevator...boy oh boy!_

She used the DVD to fan herself down; as she saw the girls follow the DVD in her hand. They were squirming in their chairs.

"I think a date is in order!"

"Wha-?" Both girls voiced at the same time, before glaring at the other.

"I think, you need to release your sexual tension, and, realise that you both are attracted to each other. So, my condition is, you two go on a date and..." raising the DVD in front of them, "you then get to do with this as you please..."

She grinned at herself!

_What a great plan!_

_The all-knowing Goddess does it again!_

The girls walked out of Garcia's office annoyed. This was blackmail! It was just like her to come up with this little scheme.

Not being able to deal with the issue right now, JJ walked off quickly and slammed her door shut, leaving Emily to return to her desk and simply stare at JJ's office space.

An hour later, Emily could not stand it anymore and knocked on the blonde's door. Not waiting for an answer, she opened it and saw the blonde with her head on her desk also unable to work.

"We need to talk about this! You can't keep avoiding me, Jennifer?"

_Why does she call me that? Does she realize what it does to me?_

She rolled her eyes and lifted her head from the table, to look at into those deep brown eyes.

"I really have no choice, do I? Between you and Garcia, I'm stuck! For all I know, you planned this!"

_I wish I did!_

The brunette hid a small smirk before snapping back, "Oh you really believe I would need to get Garcia involved to get you on a date? I would've just asked. The way you've been acting there was no way you would have been asked though!"

"Hmmph," JJ glanced in the other direction tight-lipped.

_Emily had a point there._

JJ thought back to how she'd totally avoided Emily since the incident. Any conversation was kept to a minimum. However, she knew if she'd not done that, she would be more distracted than she already was. She could not stop thinking about Emily and the lift as it is.

Emily sighed, seeing she was getting nowhere, she began to reach for the door.

"Wait Emily...Are you free tonight?"

"I guess," she mumbled.

"I'll pick you up at seven-thirty."

JJ wasn't letting Emily decide anything. If she was going to do this, it was going to be on her terms and hers only.

"Fine, I'll see you then."

As Emily closed the door, JJ's heart warmed a little and she smiled.

* * *

The clothes were piling up on JJ's bed.

_It's not even a real date and you're still as nervous as hell. Get a grip, JJ!_

The blonde finally decided on some blue jeans and a velvet-stringed top to jazz it up. If she was out on a date with the lovely Prentiss, she was sure as hell going to tease her like she had been in the elevator. She gave herself a once-over in the mirror, before heading to the brunette's apartment.

The mood lifted as soon as Emily opened the door. Both girls were unable to speak at the beauty in front of them.

"Wow, Jennifer. You really do look amazing. Would you like to come in?"

Brushing some hair to the side, JJ responded, "No, let's head off to the restaurant. I have it booked for eight. I was lucky to get a reservation at such short notice."

They headed off and before long were inside being seated at their table. JJ had certainly gone all out. It was one of the top restaurants in town.

JJ ordered some champagne for the both of them, as she saw the brunette sit awkwardly from having her own drink decided upon by someone else.

The champagne came and Emily decided to end the silence. "Do you think Garcia has only one copy of the event?"

"I'm hoping so, but knowing her, I'm sure she's got a backup somewhere. It would be secure though."

Both girls shuddered and there was a little more silence.

JJ awkwardly brought their attention back to the scene. "You know, you could've chosen anywhere to do that? Somewhere a little more private, say on one of our trips...why there?"

Emily looked down and JJ could see the pink rouge on her cheeks. Emily was slightly embarrassed from her lack of carelessness and self control.

"I'm not sorry I did it Jennifer..."

She could see the blonde about to open her mouth, "No, let me finish! I am sorry _where_ and _when_, but I don't regret doing it with you."

Emily eyes penetrated into the deep blue eyes facing her. She could see the same desire back in those eyes, similarly to that day in the lift at work.

"I....I'm not sorry either...I guess I didn't realise the extent of my feelings until you pressed that bell. You make me feel..."

The waiter arrived with their meals and Emily gave JJ a half-hearted smile. They could finish their conversation after.

* * *

There was silence as JJ drove Emily back to her place.

The evening had gone better than JJ had expected and she really did enjoy Emily's company. She stopped her car outside Emily's apartment and looked her in those brown eyes.

"Would you like a coffee? Maybe we can finish that conversation now?" Emily's eyes drilled deep into hers.

JJ smiled, "I'd like that."

Following her up close behind, Emily fumbled with her keys, finally placing the key in and unlocking the door.

She was pushed inside the door and soft, warm, inviting lips were latched onto hers.

Emily reached for the door and pushed it shut, whilst being thrust against it. Her breath was taken from her with the force of the thrust. The blonde reached for Emily's hands, throwing the keys to the ground, before slamming her wrists against the door.

Emily tried to fight against the force, but JJ retreated from her mouth to breath the words, "Uh huh, Em, not after the elevator and Garcia. I'm in control! Here. Now. You need to pay for that little episode AND payback's tonight. Payback's a bitch!"

Emily whimpered at the blonde, she had seen JJ react this same way with cops on the job but she'd never dreamt of JJ like this, to her, in foreplay.

She was brought back to reality with the nip on her pressure point.

JJ licked and nipped her way down to Emily's shirt edge, slowly bringing her hands down, daring the brunette with her eyes to move her hands from above, as she slowly began unbuttoning the shirt in front.

"My, my, did you think you would be getting some tonight?"

She smiled appreciatively at the red bra that almost matched Emily's flushed skin colour. She brushed her finger delicately over the frilly lace that barely cupped the brunette's breast and licked her lips.

"Hmm..."

JJ slowly trailed her fingers down Emily's taut stomach and hooked her finger in one of the jeans loopholes.

Emily shuddered and thrusted herself forward unintentionally.

Teasing her a little more, JJ pulled the loop forward just enough to have a peak below. Hearing whimpers from the brunette, she smirked and cupped the girl's crotch through the jeans.

"I can't quite tell if you've worn matching underwear down there or not..."

She removed her hand from Emily and leaned in for another deep explorative kiss, duelling with Emily's tongue.

Pushing back off her, JJ began kneeling in front of Emily, just as the brunette had done to her in the elevator.

She unbuttoned the jeans and dragged them down.

"Well, I feel quite honoured. You dressed in matching red for me," she brushed her fingers over Emily's firm thigh, in the direction that she was sure the older woman was wanting more attention. She wanted Emily as frustrated, and, as turned on as she had felt the other day.

"JJ," her breathing was quite ragged from the lack of attention, and JJ could hear the pleading coming from those simple words, her name.

"What?" She lunged her tongue into Emily's navel, exploring it.

"awww...Jennniferrrr..."

Emily's legs were trembling.

JJ got up and pulled Emily towards her own couch, she leant in for a kiss before pushing an unbalanced Emily to fall into it. She kneeled in front of her and dragged Emily's legs apart. At the same time as pulling Emily off the couch a little to get her closer to the edge, she reached for the red underwear and dragged them down.

JJ appreciated the sight in front of her, whilst Emily sat awkwardly waiting for the blonde to give her what she needed.

"Jennifer?"

She brought her head to the trimmed brown-haired mound in front of her and licked the slit, causing a moan to erupt from above. Bringing her hands in, she delved two fingers into Emily and began sliding them in and out slowly. She attacked Emily's tight bud with her tongue, sucking and pulling it with her teeth.

JJ felt pressure on the back of her neck, as she was being pushed closer to the brunette. Her hair was being toyed with.

"Ohh Jennifer, I sooo want this....I neeed you..."

She pulled out and began exploring the brunette's cavity with her tongue, pushing herself deeper inside, whilst toying with her clitoris.

Emily began to grind her body against JJ, as she was getting closer to climaxing.

Sensing this, JJ quickened her pace sending Emily over the edge.

"JJJjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj.....oooohhh"

JJ lapped up Emily's juices before reaching up and meeting her mouth for a passionate kiss.

Pulling back, JJ smirked, "I think Garcia will be more than satisfied with our little date."

Gaining her breath, she gasped at the blonde, "I think there's someone else a little more than satisfied with our date, Jennifer! "

Emily leaned over to now lie on top on the blonde.

"But..." reaching in to nip on the blonde's earlobe, "... what were you saying about payback?"

* * *

**A/N: **Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
